Waddle Doo
Waddle Doo 'is a very common enemy species in the Kirby series. They seem to be cycloptic, stronger variants of Waddle Dee and fire energy whips from their eye to attack Kirby. If Kirby eats one he gets their copy ability, Beam. Aside from that they will walk around and jump just like a Waddle Dee. They are sometimes villains, but not all of them are villains. Also, sometimes like a Waddle Dee they can be seen with parasols and if Kirby eats one with a parasol, he will get the Parasol ability. Physical Appearance Waddle Doo are similar in appearance to Waddle Dee. They are round, vermilion-red creatures with stubby arms, orange shoes, and one large eye protruding from the middle of their heads. Above their eye is two strands of hair. There color could be red, orange, grey (Kirby's Dreamland), green, dark red, ect. In the Games Largely, its appearances in games are consistent and little of its behavior changes. Despite being a fairly definitive foe, Waddle Doo is absent from a number of titles in the series, including both direct sequels of the first game. ''Kirby's Dreamland Waddle Doo appears in all stages except Green Greens. They can walk, run, and jump to attack Kirby but their unique method of attack is firing out an angled ray from their single eye. Sometimes, they will drift down from above on a parasol. Kracko can send out Waddle Doo to hinder Kirby's progress, but he can use the Waddle Doos to shoot at him back. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Waddle Doo returned in this game, with much of the same behavior: running, jumping, floating, and firing beams. Now, this ability is able to be copied by Kirby as the Beam ability. Waddle Doo is one of the few original enemies that is able to have its ability copied. The ones that float down from above on parasols give the Parasol ability instead if Kirby eats them before they separate from their ride. He also appears as the first opponent in the Quick Draw mini-game in both versions of the game. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Waddle Doo makes a surprise appearance in ''Kirby 64, being fought as a miniboss at the end of the first stage of the game. When a Waddle Dee finds a Crystal Shard, Dark Matter appears and possesses the Waddle Dee, turning him into a Waddle Doo. This Waddle Doo cannot shoot out beams, perhaps because it is simply a fusion of Waddle Dee and Dark Matter (or just for practicality reasons due to the absence of the Beam ability), or Waddle Dee may be violently confused and the Dark Matter possessing him may be unable to attack properly. However, this Waddle Doo possesses a set of attacks never used by Waddle Doos before, each of which relying heavily on brute force. For one attack, he'll run towards Kirby in an attempt to grab him. If Kirby avoids this, he trips, producing a star, and remains dazed and motionless for a few seconds (a perfect opportunity to attack him), and cries! For his second attack, he will try to leap onto him and crush him. If he misses, he falls flat on his face (this time producing two stars), and once again is left open to attack. As for his third attack, he vigorously dashes across to the other side of the screen. When he hits the end, he will produce another star, and stumble around dizzily for a bit. Each of these moves are easy enough to predict and are easily avoidable. They also all provide stars to attack the Waddle Doo if Kirby doesn't already have an ability. After Waddle Doo is defeated, he reverts back to Waddle Dee and becomes Kirby's ally. ''Kirby's Dream Course Waddle Doo brandishes a green Parasol at all times and only gives this copy ability to Kirby in this game. Kirby's Avalanche Waddle Doo is the third boss faced and represents the end of the easy mode. It's mad at Kirby for making Waddle Dee play Avalanche. *'Waddle Doo: "You did not treat Waddle Dee with respect... Now, I, Waddle Doo, will repay you in kind!" *'Kirby': "I don't think so!!" Interestingly, this game states that he and Waddle Dee are cousins. This is not stated in other Kirby games. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Waddle Doo returned as a foe, a minion of Kracko, and an ally as the Beam Helper. The helper version is red, and when under computer control, Waddle Doo largely approaches enemies and slowly attacks them with beam whips after partially charging while jumping. Waddle Doo is also the first opponent you duel in the mini-game Samurai Kirby. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, Waddle Doo has 18 hit points and is the same as it was in Kirby Super Star. One Waddle Doo takes on the Helper to Hero challenge; this Waddle Doo is a very pale green with a blue pupil. Waddle Doos also can be released from both forms of Kracko and the evil villain Kracko's Revenge. Waddle Doo's Beam Whip goes through guards. ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Waddle Doo's basic actions are unchanged from Kirby's Adventure. Kirby: Canvas Curse Waddle Doo appears as a regular enemy in this game, with few changes from other games. However, it also appears as the fifth unlockable character in the game, obtained if the game is beaten with all four other characters, or if a copy of Kirby & the Amazing Mirror beaten 100% is in the GBA slot on the Nintendo DS. Waddle Doo has about the same speed as Kirby, and five health bars. It has a permanent Beam ability, and will spin the beam around it if tapped. It will continue to spin for as long as it is pressed. Kirby: Squeak Squad Waddle Doo's basic actions are basically unchanged from other Kirby games. However, using the Ghost ability, Kirby can possess a Waddle Doo. Its beam attack is basically the same as Kirby's, but slower and weaker. [[Kirby's Epic Yarn|''Kirby's Epic Yarn]] Waddle Doo always plays with its hairs before attacking. He pulls one hair twice and both hairs once. Waddle Doo may be charging for his beam attack. In The Anime In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Waddle Doo is one of King Dedede's minions, this certain Waddle Doo seems to be in charge of the innumerable Waddle Dees that are under King Dedede's command. He can speak, despite having no mouth and is also multi-lingual, being able to translate the Waddle Dees' language. This skill was mostly used in the Tourist Trap, when King Dedede wanted to turn Dream land into a tourist attraction (Doo was able to translate for the tourists). Unlike in the games this Waddle Doo can't fire beams from his eye, instead he wields a sword, although this has not been proven as he never has a real reason to do so. He is not hostile towards Kirby and treats him with upmost respect when not around King Dedede. In The Smash Bros. Games .]] Waddle Doo makes an appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during King Dedede's Side + B Move "Waddle Dee Toss" and the chances of throwing one is 35% and occasionally during the King's Final Smash. Once thrown, he acts like he does in the Kirby games - walking around and occasionally using the Beam ability. Waddle Doo can be attacked and is only slightly stronger than Waddle dee. Waddle Doo is a collectible Trophy as well. Glitches *See Glitch#Superspeed Waddle Doo. In Kirby Super Star Ultra, one particular Waddle Doo can be made to move at very high speeds. *In Kirby's Epic Yarn, in Mushroom Run , if a Waddle Doo is pushed off onto a mushroom while preparing to fire, it will be stuck in this pose while bouncing. If the Waddle Doo is left off the screen for awhile, and then Kirby returns, it will be facing the opposite way it was facing when pushed off and will be walking in place. Trivia *The "Sword Waddle Doo" of the anime makes a surprise appearance in the Kirby Master mode of Kirby Mass Attack. He leads the charge in one of King Dedede's attacks. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Waddle Doo's eye is octaganal instead of circular. *In early artwork in games such as Kirby's Dream Land, his feet are green. *Waddle Doo speaks with a high-pitched, squeaky voice in the original, but he has a deep voice in the English dub. Artwork Image:Waddledoo.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:WaddleDoo.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Waddle dooKCC.jpg|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' KSSU_Waddle Doo small.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Waddle Doo.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Gallery File:Waddle Doo Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Sprites Image:WaddledooKDL.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Image:Waddle Doo Kirby's Adventure.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:WaddledooquickdrawKA.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' (Quick Draw) Image:WaddledooKDC.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' Image:WaddledooKAV.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' Image:WaddledooKSS.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (enemy) Image:WaddledooaltpalettesKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alt. palettes) Image:WaddledoohelperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (helper) Image:WaddledoosamuraiKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (Samurai Kirby) Image:Waddle Doo Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' Image:WaddledoosamuraiKNiDL.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Quick Draw) Image:Waddle Doo Kirby & the Amazing Mirror.gif|''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' Image:WaddledooKCC.png|''Kirby Canvas Curse'' Image:Waddle_Doo_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (enemy) Image:WaddledoohelperKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (helper) Image:WaddledoohelpertoheroKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Helper to Hero) Other Helper Icons Image:WaddledooiconKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' de:Waddle Doo ja:ワドルドゥ Category:Enemies Category:Helpers Category:Anime Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Beam Enemies Category:Parasol Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Playable characters in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Category:Playable characters in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble